Surprise
by AngeDivin
Summary: [OneShot] Une histoire mignonne au sujet d'une révélation qui surprend.


One shot

C'est une histoire mignonne. Pour certains, vous risquez de dire qu'elle est " quétaine ", mais bon, j'espère que la majorité va apprécier.

Merci beaucoup de me lire (lol).

* * *

La première fois que je l'ai vu, ma vie s'est arrêtée. Je l'ai regardé, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Tout le monde me bousculait mais pourtant, je n'y arrivais pas, à décrocher mon regard de cet être, si naturel. A chaque fois que je le voyais, la même impression se produisait. Je me disais que je ne devais pas attendre toute mon existence avant de me lancer, que je loupais la plus belle occasion de ma vie. On se dit que si il ne nous rend pas notre regard, si il ne sourit pas, si il ne nous voit pas; il ne se passera rien. La première fois qu'il est venu me parler, mon coeur s'est évanoui; je n'entendais plus rien, mes yeux le fixaient sans cligner; j'étais amoureuse. Il avait une voix sensuelle, les mains d'un homme, un visage doux. J'avais envi de rire, de  
crier, de pleurer avec lui. Deux mois passèrent. On se parlait rarement. J'étais très gênée et occupée par mes études. Je ne voulais pas d'échecs « scolaires ». Et ce fameux jour arriva… 

Salut. Tu te souviens de moi? dit James.

Oui, dis-je surprise.

Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider.

_Je ne voulais pas être aveuglée et tomber dans le piège de l'amour, mais mon coeur ne voyait plus rien depuis que mon regard était posé sur lui._

Oui, mais t'aider à faire quoi au juste?

Dans mes cours de potions. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais la meilleure dans le domaine et moi je suis à chier ! dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Oui je peux t'aider, sans problème.

Merci. J'ai de la chance.

Oui... De rien.

_Est-ce un signe ? Les filles ont tendance à prendre tout pour un signe._

Le professeur nous a demandé de faire en devoir une potion qui transforme les gens en gnomes.

Mon coeur fit le saut du siècle. Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles.

Quoi? C'est ridicule...

Je sais. Le prof est plutôt louche ces temps-ci, mais peu importe la fonction de la potion, je me trompe toujours, mais cette fois-ci j'espère y arriver.

D'accord. Tu veux commencer quand?

Demain vers 17 : 00. Tu es libre ?

J'ai quasi hurlé OUI. Cette question me faisait penser à un rendez-vous entre amoureux. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Je me sentais un peu utiliser avec ce devoir de potions, mais j'étais amoureuse de lui. Donc je ne pouvais pas louper cette occasion d'être près de lui.

Dans la salle ou les cours de potions ont lieu. Bye !

Bye ! Dis-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

* * *

17 : 00 arriva avec une lenteur insoutenable. J'étais dans la salle. Il arriva quelques minutes en retard. Toujours aussi élégant et beau. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais gênée. J'avais peur. Peur de quoi? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qu'il ne m'aime pas? Je n'y pensais même pas. Cette pensée m'atteignait au plus profond de moi-même. 

On commença à créer la potion. On a ri, car les premiers essais furent catastrophiques. Son sourire est si charmeur. Après plusieurs heures, on a réussi à concocter la bonne potion. C'était très amusant et drôle.

Je vais ouvrir le placard, dit James.

Non, ne fais pas cela. C'est le placard ou toutes les potions sont. De toute manière tu n'y arriveras pas.

Il y arriva très bien. Je le regardais entrain de prendre toutes sortes de flacons. Il a pris des gorgées de certaines bouteilles. Il est passé de l'homme le plus drôle à un géant puis un nain et ensuite, il a eu la voix d'une fille de 5 ans. Apres ces moments loufoques et drôles à la fois, il s'arrêta sur une dernière bouteille.

Regarde celle-ci. Cela dit qu'elle permet aux gens d'exprimer l'amour avec des belles phrases à la première personne qu'elle voit. Je vais essayer. Prépare-toi à être courtisée par le maître de « phrases d'amour ».

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse cela, car ça ne sera que des mensonges. Il était un garçon loin d'être timide. Il s'en foutait de dire toutes ces phrases devant moi. Je ne lui faisais aucun effet. Je ne voulais pas entendre cela si il ne le pensait pas. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Je voulais qu'il pense ces paroles.

Il a pris une gorgée et la douleur amoureuse débuta.

Lily... Tu es si belle. Tu es le reflet de la Lune. Tu es, ce que j'appelle, une fleur envoûtante. Tu es une île déserte que je souhaite occuper. Tu es la magie dans l'air.

_Il est loin d'être le maître de « phrases d'amour », mais il était tellement envoûtant._

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je dois te le dire.

Non… Tu ne dois pas !

Je t'aime.

Je suis devenue rouge... sûrement plus que rouge. Mauve !

Tu es un parfait _maître de « phrases d'amour_..., dis-je.

Je t'aime.

J'étais bouleversée. J'avais envi de lui crier JE T'AIME! De l'embrasser. De mourir. J'étais mélangée. Je voulais pleurer. M'en aller au loin… avec lui.

Cette potion marche à merveille.

Je t'aime Lily… Mais je n'en ai aucune idée

J'étais troublée par cette dernière phrase; la potion a du cesser de marcher.

Tu aurais du t'entendre. Tu étais absolument… romantique !

Je t'aime Lily…

_Je ne comprenais plus rien._

_Je suis restée une minute sans rien dire. Je le fixais. Il était parfait._

_J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai compris._

_Il n'avait aucune idée si la potion marchait ou pas, car il ne l'avait pas ouverte, il ne l'avait pas bu._

Je t'aime James, dis-je.

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laissez moi des commentaires MERCI!!!!!!!!!


End file.
